


A Secret Hideout

by alpine9



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, POV Carmilla, on going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpine9/pseuds/alpine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the Dean was killed, things were starting to get back to normal again. Or so it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Hideout

Chapter 1

 

                Carmilla looked out the window of her bedroom she shared with Laura. Blankets of snow had covered the entire ground of Silas University, and more was pouring down ferociously; each drop for the virgin sacrifices Carmilla had helped the Dean lure, for the lives she had taken, all the womanhood she had stolen; and for the hearts she had broken.

She caught sight of a sparrow trying to get out of the snow. The body was half buried and its head cocked back and forth, fighting to stay on the surface. Not too different from her own situation, Carmilla thought to herself.

Laura was back to being a diligent student after the whole fiasco at the cave. It was as if her mind switched off a button and the event of that night was shelved in the deepest part of her cerebral cortex. She refused to talk about it with anyone (including Carmilla). Whenever Perry hung out in the room and would suddenly twitch irrevocably, Laura would look at Carmilla with dead pan eyes and say, "This, too, shall pass."

There are things Carmilla was pleased with amidst the 180 degrees change in her girlfriend. Laura had started treating Danny and Lafontaine like two complete strangers. When their paths crossed in the hallways, Laura would look the other way, and many times, she turned around towards the nearest exit. They were upset of course, typical peasant's counterpoise to unjustified treatments. Carmilla would smirk in satisfaction every time she saw the horror on their faces. The best part was, Laura liked to surprise Carmilla with PDA in all manners in front of the other students, and especially so when Danny was within the vicinity. Carmilla could smell the grudge exuding from the giant's dried-up pores from two buildings away, like the stench of armpit sweats and rotten bodies. It took every ounce of energy for Carmilla to stop herself from biting Danny's head off, although she was certain Laura would not mind if she did. Perry, on the other hand, would probably be upset; and she did not want to upset Perry, as long as she stayed as their complimentary room-keeper and cook. Lord knows how many times Laura yelled at Carmilla for being a slob, threatening to sleep in her own bed, when WOOSH! In come Perry with a bottle of Windex and a vacuum cleaner, ready to save the day once again.

Carmilla scanned the pristine room before heading out to meet Laura at the library. At the last minute, she grabbed a box of chocolate cookies and cans of sodas, and shut the door behind her. They had more research to do at the library, mostly for safety precaution but that's only part of the reason. A few days ago, they found a hidden room behind a decoy shelf that led into a larger diagonal room with high ceilings. Dimly lit with candles that never go out, the room was adorned with genuine Egyptian rugs, Baroque paintings, and exquisite furniture; last but not least, there lied a golden canopy bed with the softest mattress and smoothest cover Carmilla had ever slept on. There was also a yellow pillow identical to Laura's, which she thought was strange. The discovery had only made Carmilla more lascivious than usual, and her constant craving for Laura was getting out of hand.

 

 

 

 


End file.
